1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus on which wrists may be rested and, more particularly, apparatus which may be secured to a typewriter, a keyboard, and the like, for resting wrists while using the keyboard, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,098 (Knowles) discloses a wrist support which includes a relatively rigid plate and straps for securing the relatively rigid plate to the wrist of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,554 (Latino et al) discloses a wrist support which may be secured to a keyboard for supporting the user's wrists. The wrist support comprises a plate which fits under a keyboard and a support element extending upwardly from the plate. The support element is adjustable, and the adjustable elements are specifically claimed. That is, it appears that the adjustable elements comprise the specific invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,199 (Hubbard et al) discloses a wrist support securable to the wrist of a user. The apparatus includes a base plate having two portions disposed at an obtuse angle to each other. There is a pad over the base plate, and straps are used for securing the base plate pad to the wrist of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,604 (Allen et al) discloses another support apparatus for a wrist. The apparatus comprises a band having a plurality of layers securable to the wrist of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,390 (Berke) discloses a wrist support for a computer keyboard. The wrist support is secured to a keyboard and is adjustable vertically and horizontally for the convenience of the user.
Of the above discussed patents, only the '554 (Latino et al) and the '390 (Berke) patent pertain specifically to the subject matter of the apparatus of the present invention. That is, only those two patents are designed to support the wrist of a user of a keyboard. However, the elements involved in those two patents include relatively complicated structural elements, and the portion of the apparatus which actually contacts the wrist of the user in both cases is generally flat and relatively unyielding with respect to the movement of a user's wrist as the user moves the hand and wrist over the keyboard.
The apparatus of the present invention includes a variable surface and it may be positioned easily for the convenience of the user with respect to a keyboard, and need not be secured directly to a keyboard.